finale_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandara
Sandara is a contestasnt from Finale: Broadway. '' Sandara is remembered for her rude and sometimes vulgar confessionals. She was greatly disliked by most of her fellow competitors, and was given the nickname "Skankdara" by Hoda Kotb. She did, however, have a friendship with Harrison, who was in the Tubby Two alliance with her. Broadway Before the opening challenge in '''Okay, Now Regretting My Decision...', Sandara has a confessional where she states that she is meaner than when being on another reality show Survivor. She points out that there is no "Russell" in her way this time, referring to Russell Hantz. During the schoolyard pick, Sandara is chosen by Harrison, and ends up on a team with him, Quinn, and Carmonta. In a confessional, Sandara calls Harrison a "stupid ass," then tells the viewers that she will fuck him and his stupid ass as well. After the challenge, Katy Perry, who ends up on the losing team, tells the other contestants that she went easy on them, to which Sandara responds that she is glad. She also calls her a stupid ass. Sandara and Harrison go off alone to talk about the other contestants. Sandara tells him she thinks they're all stupid asses because none of them have Latino blood. When Quinn asks to quit at the elimination, Sandara takes her hat, saying that she doesn't deserve it, and throws it in a fire. In another confessional, Sandara expresses her hate for Quinn, calling her a "whiny quitter." Sandara puts down Quinn yet again in Don't Play With Magic, when she decides to sit out of the challenge for breaking a nail. In a confessional, Sandara says that Quinn needs to "man up," referring to how she gave birth four times. During the challenge, Hoda begins chanting "Sandara is an uncultured swine!" The two begin to argue. Later, Sandara starts complaining that she's hungry, and asks if there are any Outback Steakhouses in the area. Hoda ends up winning the challenge for "The Famous People," and Punished Sandara, calling her "Skankdara." After the challenge, Sandara makes multiple harsh confessionals about some of the contestants. These confessionals include: *''"I HATE CARMONTA. I DESPISE HARRISON. I HATE YOLONDA. PICK ANY OF THE THREE. GONE. GONE GONE." *"''KATY NEEDS TO GO IN THE OCEAN. STUPID ASS. AND WASH HER BUTT. SHE STINKS." *"HODA HAS BEEN TRYING TO TEST ME. SHE FORGOT WHO I WAS APPARENTLY. STUPID ASS... SHE HASN'T EVEN GIVEN BIRTH. TIMES TWO. WITHOUT ASPIRIN BY THE WAY." Sandara and her team attend the second elimination, and she votes Quinn. In the voting confessional, Sandara explains that her mama told her to never talk to people like herself. In I Thought This Was Finale??, Sandara is put on TEAM 3 with Harrison and Kathie Lee. Before being put on her team, Sandara begs the host to not put her with Hoda, despite the team switch being randomized. Hoda agrees, saying Sandara would ruin her game. Hoda questions Kathie Lee when she begins to show affection for Sandara. Sandara tells Hoda to shut up, and calls her a "fake ass." In a confessional, Sandara compares Harrison to Courtney Yates from Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, saying they are a perfect match. When the challenge is being explained, Sandara tells Kathie Lee to "come to the good side," most likely referring to leaving Hoda and joining forces with her. While Kathie Lee and Hoda are arguing, Sandara makes fun of Hoda. When Kathie Lee loses the challenge for TEAM 3, Sandara gets upset, and tells her she blew it. In a confessional just before the elimination, Sandara says she is going to screw over Kathie Lee, and her stupid ass. Harrison and Sandara team up to vote out Kathie Lee, sending her home. Once Kathie Lee is gone, a confessional is shown of Sandara explaining the growing friendship between her and YOLOnda. Sandara is placed with Carmonta for the performance challenge in JUST REPLACE RUSSELL WITH HODA. CHEERS., and is remembered for disturbing and independent performance. When the host makes an announcment that players with inactive partners can wing the performance, Sandara gets upset, saying that she is a grown, "semi-mature" woman who knows how to act. Sandara and Carmonta are the final pair called up to perform, at which point Sandara begins her horrifying scene inspired by a "Dravery" sex tape. Carmonta seems confused, and claims she had nothing to do with the scene. When the scene is finished, Florence tells Carmonta she feels awful for her, and will Reward her if the pair loses. The results are announced, and Sandara and Carmonta are the first losers. Florence and Harrison are crowned the winners. As promised, Florence Rewards Carmonta, and Punishes Sandara, but it turns out to be a dud. Despite being Rewarded, Carmonta lashes out at Sandara, telling her she sucks at life, and regrets ever trusting her. Sandara objects, saying her performance was classy television, and that the two should have won. Before the elimination that night, it is publically thrown out by Carmonta that she is voting for Sandara, to which Hoda agrees. Carmonta tries to sway the other contestants by telling them they will be "amazing like her" if they vote Sandara. That night, Sandara is eliminated. Harrison is the only person to not vote for her, showing their frienship had lasted. Before leaving as the first member of the jury, Sandara tells the recovering Harrison to win it for her. Then, she yells at the other contestants and tells them that she has won twice, and winning a third time would have spoiled it. Trivia